Filling the dark with your soul, my love
by CommonFlower
Summary: Chapter 3 is up now! Picking up 9 years after the last Season of LTM. Short insight to their lives now.
1. Later on

_it isn't possible to love and part. you will wish that it was. _ _you can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. i know by experience that the poets are right: _ _love is eternal._ _\- E.M. Forster_

* * *

"he was her soul's eternal mate."

* * *

It's been nine years. Can you believe that?

Just when you thought you've forgotten about it- it pops up again and your feelings can't help but come back to the surface.

* * *

"So. Bloody hell." Cal exclaimed and threw his pen impressivly on the desk right in front of him so that it fell right into place next to the others. His hand scratched above his chin and he swung his chair to the right and to the left. "What is he up to, eh?" He asked into the room. Right behind him stood Loker, confident as ever, and Maria, Lokers new protogé. Loker stared into the cube, his arms crossed in front of him. "He's got a hard shell." Eli mused. His eyes sought the face of the man who's sitting inside the cube.

If you look at them now- they've changed. Cals hair is cut shortly. His beard is long now, so grey hair is highlighting his face. But his muscles are toned and it looks like he's been on vacation recently. He's waring a darkish-blue jacket and a shirt beneath. Also Loker's hair is longer and he likewise got some grey strands in it. His bubbly face changed into an attractive male one.

The scence in front of them is a mid 30 year old man- brung to them by the police as he's charged of planning an attack in Washington DC. To feed the prejudices the man with the name Adam had brown hair, brown eyes and a darker tan. Some would have shouted out loud that he was the evil. But not for Cal and Loker. They were working now very closely for the last five years and despite their different opinions they were clear on that one.

"There's something he's not telling." Eli expressed and he made his way around the cube to open the door and to sit in front of Adam.

Cal watched so, grabbed his glassed to put them on and looked at the Videoscreen in front of him.

Time's changed them. Loker earned his stripes and built up his self esteem. Ria hasn't been working for them for two years now; therefor Maria was at Lokers side. The firm has been good, stable. Cal stilled loved his work and worked hard for the truth.

Cal watched Loker interact with Adam and ordered Maria to sit next to him. "What do you think?" He asked her. Maria sat next to him. Her long, brown hair swung with her movements. She sat still for a few more seconds before she responded.

"I heard about a new sub-cult. They want to change the world from within." Cal nodded in response. "But by doing something good." Maria pronounced "good" as she couldn't believe herself saying it. Cal grinned. "Oh, yeah?" He asked her with a smirk. "How they gonna do it? Spread flowers and drugs?" Maria giggled.

"No. I don't think so." She thought about it for a moment and titled her heard to the side, still watching Loker questioning Adam before she grabbed the microphone with which she could speak into Lokers ear. "Ask him about the Projekt 'A30'."

* * *

Just as Cal was in his car on the street his phone rung. He picked it up and switched it onto the speaker. "Yeah?"

"Are you driving home?" Asked a familiar voice. Gillian. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Thought about picking you up?" He asked even if he already made his way towards her.

"Fine. I'm waiting!" Was her answer, and shortly after that she declined the call.

Cal bit his lip as he turned on the air conditioning. It's May 2020 and you can feel the heat wave already coming, Cal thought to himself.

At a red light he awkwardly ripped himself off his jacket and threw it on the back bench when at the same time he was about to pick his sunglasses out of the glove compartment. A honk behind him got him startled in his motions. He started the engine again to cross the road and drive into a small street where he could already watch Gillian waiting for him.

Her hair much longer now- above her shoulder- longer than she used to wear. Additionally her blonde straits are about to grow out. She was wearing a casual outfit with a loose shirt and a pair of jeans, which were hugging her body perfectly well. The bag in her hand full with paperwork.

"Hey." She smiled at him and opened the door to sit on the passenger seat. The sun which is about to go down was shining her last sunbeams through Cals windshield onto his face. "Alright?" He asks her in a low voice and leans towards her as he feels her head titling towards him.

The kiss she gave him was short but passionate, her tongue touched his bottom lip for only a split second and her hand moved his head towards her.

"Mhm." She hummed and with that Cal drove the car towards the highway.


	2. Before

"i love you, in ways you've never been loved, for reasons you've never been told, for longer than you think you deserved and with more than you will ever know existed inside me."

* * *

_"It's gonna be so chaotic!"_

* * *

"Hey." She picks up the phone. The caller is asking her where she is and when she's going to be home. "I just went shopping and am heading home now." Her voice is clear and strong. Her hair in a ponytail, wearing a cardigan and a skirt with her favorite high heels. The sun is just about to go down, shining brightly in her face. She had left the office earlier today to go grocery shopping and to prepare dinner.

"Yes. See you then." She nearly whispers in the next moment, as someone is heading into her direction she's familiar with.

She hangs up the phone and breathes in sharply. Her eyes lose focus for a moment and then she purposefully distracts herself by picking her keys out of her bag.

* * *

"What is THAT?" Cal shouts from the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge, both doors wide open.

His face draws together, he is biting his lip as he looks through the stuff inside of it.

"Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate..." He takes them out of the fridge and tries to read the names of the products. It's difficult as he's not wearing his glasses right now.

Gillian approaches him. "I told you I went shopping."

"You're not gonna feed me this." He turns towards her and his hands make a crossover gesture, as they were saying "NO" as well.

"No. I'm not letting you eat my pudding." Gillian smirks and then her eyes turn down and her face fells for a moment.

"Oi, what's that?" Cal directly notices and steps towards her.

"I've seen Burns..." Gillians shoulder makes a little twitch. "Or whatever his name is." Her mouth move into an annoyed facial expression.

"What do you mean by seeing him?" His voice gets lower and he steps from one food to another, no distance between him and Gillian now. His eyes searching for any discomfort or whatsoever, but they seem not to find anything.

"We passed. I ignored him." Gillian expresses almost proudly.

"Yeah." Cal whispers. "That's right." He nods and touches her arm pulling her into a hug.

"You know you don't have to be worried, right?" Gillian asks him as they step apart. Cal grins then. "Nope." He wiggles around and Gillian smirks at him then.

"You're with me now." He points at her.

"Yeah." Gillian nods.

"What a lucky bastard I am."


	3. In between

_Right form the start this Chapter is rated __**M**__! So take care!_

* * *

i miss you and it hurts like hell.

* * *

"Ouch." She groans but it seems like he's not listening to her. Her bra is pushed up above her boobs, her blouses buttons hang around loosely now. Gillians back is pressed against the steering wheel, Cal beneath her. Gillian is sitting on top of him. Her skirt is pushed up and her underwear shoved to the side. His teeth bite down hard on her breast; so deep that she is pressing her nails into his skin. She tries to move, but it is so damn difficult to do so, the car is not giving her any space. His movement is just a pounding, not a rhythm at all. Her head falls back into her neck and her breathing becomes a loud sound in his ears.

The sun is bright and the sunbeams shine into their faces as the act comes to an end and Gillian tries awkwardly to untangle them to move to the passenger seat. They don't talk as they are adjusting their clothes but Cal looks over to watch her while doing so.

"Sorry." He mumbles. She doesn't react straight, so he's not sure if she didn't hear him or she ignores him.

After what seems like a long time for Cal she turns her head towards him and beams a shy grin.

"You did miss me, did you?" She asks with a confident voice and nods towards him.

"Oh, yeah." He replies as he starts the engine and drives them off home.

Away from this parking sport. Away from this airport- where saying 'goodbye' and 'hello' is always a tragic melody.

* * *

"When will you be working at that practice again?" He asks as he slides into the cushions of his bed. Gillian is standing in front the bed, picking her pj's out of a drawer. They had headed to Cals home after he'd pick her up from the airport. Then they fell straight back into bed. The sex was pure lust and desire, not slow or soft love making. She's only left town for a week, attending some events about medical practice to get back on track. But it seemed to have turned Cals head around. Seemingly missing her in every way. At work and home. And it's also been him realizing that she soon won't be working at the 'Lightman Group' every day anymore. She will be part time at the Group and part time back at medical practice then.

"At Mondays and Fridays."

"Hmh."He thinks.

"And it's with my old co-worker- Stacy. You remember?" She offers him a few more informations. He nods and looks at her as she is explaining him again. Like the lasts weeks. But he just asks her about it again, to make sure it's what she wants and to soothe himself.

"It's a small practice but with many clients."

"So like a group?" She nods as she lifts the duvet and makes herself comfortable under it. "Yes, exactly." She turns towards him. "You know, I'm not goona leave you, right?"

"Right." He replies and just thinks about how it would hurt like hell if she would ever leave him.


End file.
